All The Same/‚¾‚©‚ç‚Á‚Ä
by Anju
Summary: ^_^ My 1st crossover ficcy(Part of the title is japanese)! Heh...The first chapter is in english and japanese. Please r&r.
1. Part 1 [English]

# All The Same(Dakaratte)

Just a little crossover fic. ^_~ Heh…

Pairings: **HiiroxUsagi, HarukaxMichiru, 3x4**(TrowaxQuatre: In the Original GW version, you can see how close these two are, and you really can't change my mind, because I hate dubs and love Orikasa Ai's voice. *_* *sweatdrop*)

All animes were created by their owners, and not me, since I would've been either too young or not even born(for the first gundam series).

*****

_ _

_I guess you realized when I met you_

_Still there were tears in your eyes_

_So out of trust_

_And I knew no more than mysteries than lies_

_ _

- 'The One' by the Backstreet Boys(A/N: No, I don't like the band. My imouto-ahou kept replaying that!! -_-)

*****

The outer senshi stand on a tall building, watching the sky.

"It is time to leave, isn't it, Setsuna?" said Haruka, "To go to our planets and protect the solar system, ne?"

"Yes, Haruka," said Setsuna. 

"Do we have to leave this moment?" asked Hotaru, "Can't we stay a little longer?"

"We can't, Hota-chan," said Michiru, "We must fulfill this mission."

"Can we at least say bye?" asked Hotaru, pleadingly.

"No. The other senshi will ask us why, and make us stay," said Haruka, "Transform!"

"Uranus Planet Power! Make Up!"

"Neptune Planet Power! Make Up!"

"Pluto Planet Power! Make Up!"

"If you transform, we may be able to sneak in a few visits a month," said Neptune. Hotaru didn't budge.

"Once every two weeks?" asked Pluto. Hotaru shook her head.

"Once a week, and that's final," said Uranus, sighing.

_'She can go with Pluto while me and Neptune take over their shifts,'_ thought Uranus.

"Saturn Planet Power! Make Up!"

"Let's go!" said Uranus.

*****

"Did I just see a shooting star?" said Usagi, as she watched the stars from her balcony. Usagi sighed.

Life was…normal.

It was the life she wanted, right?

That was a total lie, obviously.

_'We've had no more enemies. Mamo-chan isn't really paying attention to me…is it because he doesn't have a reason to protect me now? Was our love not real?'_ thought Usagi, sighing as she looked at her locket.

"I wish I could find a person who'd appreciate me," said Usagi, quietly, "I know I have friends that do. I just want a person who'd love me, too. But it's selfish to wish for something for myself…"

*****

"Hey Hiiro!" yelled Duo, running towards the Japanese boy.

"What do you want, Duo?" asked Hiiro, as both entered the Winner Estate.

"We've got a new mission!" said Duo.

"Who, when, where, and mission."

"Everyone, next to the moon, tomorrow, and we have to destroy a fleet of mobile suits," replied Duo, "Dr. J had an ally tell him about it."

_'Does he always have to be serious about everything?!'_ thought Duo, sighing.

*****

^^; Short, ne? And for the Japanese version, you gotta have Japanese language support. ^_^

Anju


	2. Part 1 [Japanese]

[Anju][1]  
_‚¾‚©‚ç‚Á‚Ä #1 (Japanese Version)_  
Fri Mar 9 15:35:13 2001  
  
  
  


‚¾‚©‚ç‚Á‚Ä

  
  
  
Note: Some japanese words may be a bit out of order.  
  
*****  
  


< Prev 1. Part 1 [English]2. Part 1 [Japanese]

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][2]
  * [FictionPress][2]
  * [Google][2]
  * [Facebook][2]
  * [Twitter][2]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][3]
  * [Twitter][4]
  * [Tumblr][5]
  * [Facebook][6]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: mailto:ai@penpen.com
   [2]: #
   [3]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F224942%2F2%2F
   [4]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F224942%2F2%2F
   [5]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F224942%2F2%2F
   [6]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F224942%2F2%2F



End file.
